Generally, the condensers in prior art are water condensers, vertical mixing pipe bundle condensers, wire tube condensers and the like. These condensers are usually large in dissipation area so as to enhance the cooling effect. However, it leads to problems like larger volume and higher costs, and the application of these condensers are hence greatly limited. Once a small condenser is adopted, the dissipation performance will degrade.
A Chinese invention patent. No. 200610111866.5 provides a spiral finned condenser comprising a spiral finned pipe 15, a Vertical fixing component 30 and a horizontal fixing component 20. The spiral firmed pipe 15 is firstly bent into a serpentine shape so as to be horizontally arranged and fixed by the horizontal fixing mechanism 20, and then the second vertical bend is performed based on the serpentine shape and is arranged and fixed vertically by the vertical fixing mechanism 30. The horizontal fixing mechanism 20 comprises a fixing device 28 which comprises a semiterete portion and an ex-tension portion 26. The inner diameter of the semiterete portion is equal to the outer diameter of the spiral finned pipe 15, and the extension portion 26 extends in parallel on two sides of the semiterete portion. The invention solves the defects existing in the prior art, however, some hidden dangers are still exist in this structure. The horizontal fixing component is clamped on the spiral fin directly, which causes serious damage to the fins when clamping and fixing, thereby leading to inefficiency in condensing.